


Steven meets white diamond

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family Bonding, season six, steven pink diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Future episodes after Steven pink diamond meets blue and yellow diamond , they suggested he meets white diamond.... what could go wrong?I am guessing white diamond will appear in season 6





	Steven meets white diamond

I can’t believe that this Steven is the new pink diamond says yellow diamond.

I knew something was strange about his gemstone and his aura.

Lets have Steven meet white diamond( both thinking the same idea)

(White diamond driving her head ship like a crazy old grandma towards earth and parking it on the car wash while the beach City citizens run away in terror and the crystal gems are on standby near the beach house in case things get ugly)

....so this earth.....humans and some of pink’s old colony still running around....wait is that a pink lion? Says white diamond.

Umm here you go( blue hands over Steven to white) turns out pink diamond wasn’t shattered after all , but simply faked her death, later fell in love with a human and gave up her life for Steven , said blue.

your old defective runway pearl explained to us about humans and everything else pink did while living among the crystal gems, said yellow.

......so you both are telling me that we ALL been lied to, so that this planet and it’s creatures could live....including this thing?, do you have any real proof that you are a pink diamond said white diamond.

(Steven transformed into his diamond form, it’s this proof)  
....you BRAT do you have any idea how worried we all were? Says white diamond 

WAIT don’t blame mom she fell in love with the life and swore to protect it please give me the time to show you everything about what mom loved. Said Steven 

Here let me introduce you to my dad and his music,   
Hey dad please play the song mom first listen to?

Alrighty I will give it my best shot.  
alright I will help with backup.

Verse: Greg Universe (Tom Scharpling)]  
Some say I have no direction  
That I'm a lightspeed distraction  
But that's a kneejerk reaction  
Still this is the final frontier  
Everything is so clear  
To my destiny I steer  
This life in the stars is all I've ever known  
Stars and stardust and infinite space is my only home

[Chorus 1: Greg]  
But the moment that I hit the stage  
Thousands of voices are calling my name  
And I know in my heart  
It's been worth it all of the while

And as my albums fly off of the shelves  
Handing out autographed pics of myself  
This life I've chose isn't easy  
It sure is one heck of a ride

[Chorus 2: Greg]  
At the moment that I hit the stage  
I hear the universe calling my name  
And I know deep down in my heart  
I have nothing to fear

And as the solar wind blows through my hair  
Knowing I have so much more left to share  
A wandering spirit who's tearing it's way  
Through the cold atmosphere

[Outro: Greg]  
I fly like a comet  
Soar like a comet  
Crash like a comet  
I'm just a comet  
Written by  
REBECCA SUGAR  
This was moms farewell song to everyone,  
If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love

When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you  
Like you  
Love like you

I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true  
'Cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you

Look at you go  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special

If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love

When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you

Love like you  
Love me like you.

..... humans have strange machines to help make music..... we don’t have this on homeworld , we normally have pearls to entertain us... I have a say that was beautiful..... I finally see the beauty of earth thanks to you.

Awesome let me show you around the town and the boardwalk( Steven grabs white diamond’s hand)

DOES THIS MEAN EARTH IS SAFE FOREVER? ( crystal gems talking in the background)


End file.
